Users of mobile networking devices travel and transfer from connectivity via a first network to connectivity via a second network. Users prefer a fixed IP address for a number of applications. Protocols such as, for example, Mobile IP, address the need for a fixed IP address across networks. However, such protocols employ sub-optimal routing requiring either routing of network traffic to a home network regardless of the location of a mobile user or modification of all existing correspondent nodes communicating with the mobile user.